Existing portable processing devices have interfaces that do not readily permit multi-tasking scenarios. Often users want to utilize a single finger to control the display and application especially in small handheld devices. Existing processing devices, such as, for example, a PDA/voice communication device, may have an interface that does not have one-handed usability and thus may require a user to use both hands when navigating or using applications. Often, one is in a particular application and to exit that application and enter another application there are many steps that need to occur that slow down the process of getting a particular task done. This is because most devices will require the user to exit out of a working application and open a new application to do a separate task, such as look up a contact in a contacts record after having been in a calendar or phone application. Thus, the use of such devices may be awkward for users who are always on the go.
What is needed in the art is an improved interface which simplifies and improves the user experience for navigating applications and interacting with a computing device, such as, for example, a small handheld device.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved interface for interacting with the computing device.
These and other advantages may be provided by various embodiments of the present invention.